User talk:Panakalego
Hi! this is my talk page, say something below! Umairnadeem Hello. Do you mean he should be made a sysop, or have all his access removed and be a normal user? Please reply here. Angela (talk) 09:18, 8 April 2008 (UTC) heyy... well i wasn't gone for good, but when i noticed you were leaving i thought it was useless to take care of this wikia since it was never my complete responsibility. anyways, if youre back, im kind of back.currently, im doing a project of my own which is a halo 3 parody flash animation. i already have released a very incomplete website on it, which is www.halo3mcchronicles.co.nr. i haven't completed the whole series premiere, and it's almost done. currently im looking for voice actors to do the voices.Umairnadeem 13:23, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Answer MediaWiki:Article, MediaWiki:Delete, and MediaWiki:Edit are just a few. To see an entire list of system messages go to . MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:47, 11 April 2008 (UTC) hello. blue man here. i am unsure if this is where i should leave a message for you. I will try to help you expand this site, as heroscape is something that i greatly enjoy. With april vacation coming up, i'm sure i will be making some additions soon. I will also make changes today if i can. Hopefully i can help you out. Blue man Blue man I have merged an edit you made on "terrain". You should take a look at it. You seem to have a misunderstanding. "deep snow" does not exist. Heavy snow and slippery ice do however. Maybe you should look at the rulebook again. (Blue man 20:57, 11 April 2008 (UTC)) heroscapers.com Sorry, i know and love heroscapers.com, but i don't have or know how to get a membership. Do you have the swarm of the marro master set? Would you say that it's woth the money? I STILL don't have it. Good luck with the membership. Blue man 21:34, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Categories When you get a chance, could you tell me how to categorize articles? This would really help, as this is the firt wiki that i've worked on. Blue man 22:21, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Delete Page Request Could you please delete the pages titled "kryie" and "Valkryie"? The title itself is a typo. I have created new articles with the proper titles: Kyrie, and Valkyrie. (I mixed up the "y" and the "r")Thanks! Blue man 21:56, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Hey.. about the "white" thing on the top hey panak, you may see the white header background which is not supposed to happen. this was caused by my leaving, which caused a gap in the custom production. i have a solution for this, which i do not have the power to currently do. so i suggest you may do it: 1. go to http://heroscape.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco.css 2. Click edit 3. in the last section, replace the "background-image" with "background-color", and then after the ":" , type "#5D1B01" . That should solve this problem. If it doesn't. please don't hesitate to contact me. Umairnadeem 06:04, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Forgetting something You forgot to answer me at User talk:Panakalego#Answer. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't figure it out. Mostly, all i want to do is rename the move tab. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:37, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::MediaWiki:Move. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:53, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Ohhhh, now i feel like i should've figured that out. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:06, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Time Zone Hey, could you tell me what time zone you live in? I don't mean to intrude, but i think that this may help in some way. If you'd rather not tell me where you live, that's fine. I live in Massachusetts of America. The reason i bring this up is that when i make posts at night, it says i made the update the next day. Blue man 00:20, 15 April 2008 (UTC) hmm. well, i'm the afraid the problem isn't fully fixed yet. The top background color looks as if this site is incomplete, and would-- to my estimation-- de-attract visitors. maybe ill think about being a sysop. until then, Umairnadeem 12:46, 15 April 2008 (UTC) RE: MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Also can you please look at before asking me these questions. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:59, 15 April 2008 (UTC) sure, go ahead. no, no , i dont mind at all. you may change anything you like as you wish. marvel waves are you talking about bullseye, the thing, Sandman, and the other characters? if you are, then yes i've heard of them. Blue man 21:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Deletion needed Two pages were copied from a website. I put them up for deletion. Will you delete them? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:28, 22 April 2008 (UTC) sure sure ill become syspos or whatevedr :Fine. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:30, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Temporary sysops don't work out well. Wikia likes to avoid making them whenever possible. I will do it though. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:58, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::Temp or permanent. Having staff members demote temp sysops is annoying so it is better if it is permanent. Either way. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:47, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Question on Angela's Talk page If you read Wikia's New Style article, you wouldn't have asked. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Double pages It may not seem necessary right now that there were two pages for Raelin the Kyrie Warrior but all that was present was their bios and information. There is a difference between the two Raelin. I have noticed that you only deleted the original Rise of the Valkyrie Raelin and did not move the information to your new page. Eventually, when things start to pick up, I may start adding their special abilities and attacks, or people may add strategies for each and then having two pages will keep it clean and orderly. People will know who is who. Plus, if we start getting the pictures on here, the two different pictures can be added to the different pages for further differentiation. Flashbolt101 19:03, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Strike It's nothing on this actual wiki, it is the new skin, that puts a big white ad box right in the content. After you input over a hundred character pages, having a box push the infobox out of the way really stings. Most of them are short pages and the infobox is below the content. I've read what people are saying and I agree, if Wikia doesn't want to listen to what the users want, then why should we spend our time on their site working and looking at their intrusive ads. Flashbolt101 02:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :But, because the ads weren't like this before, Wikia wasn't making a profit out of it. They had enough to run it but no money for them. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:58, 19 June 2008 (UTC) I am aware of that, but even within the new skin, there are two types of adds, banners and boxes. If it was changed so that it would be banner all the time, it would improve drastically, the banner displaces all of the content equally, so the content starts a little lower on the page, better than a huge box that lowers the infobox and crams all the text around it. I understand the reason for the ads, but not why they must use the box format. Flashbolt101 22:59, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Reason above. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:51, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Wikia could have done it differentally, ads are not their number one priority. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:57, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::Did you read what I said above? They weren't making a profit and they are a for profit company. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:53, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not going to argue with you, there is no changing it now, I still think something else could have been done, but whatever. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:46, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::BTW: There is a way to get a banner ad on every page. All you have to do is put an empty table at the top of a page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:03, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I destroyed this wiki! Have fun editing!--Drudge killer XD....? ;) 23:42, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Nostralund/Nastralund If you are here, then can you tell me if Nastralund and Nostralund are the same thing or a different thing. Kwi-Fer-Nu 18:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Is this ok? Hello, I'm relatively new here and would like to ask a question. For articles about units I noticed some of them had a category for tactics and strategies, I would like to make sure that it's ok to add sections for strategies in articles that don't have them, Thanks.The Archemporer 02:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you think it would help out the wiki, feel free to do it. :D [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 15:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Great thanks, I'll be sure to do it.The Archemporer 16:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC)